And She Looked At Him
by Jelp
Summary: Wedding nights are supposed to be special assuming you know what you're supposed to do...


Co-written by Jelp and Hermione Eveningfall. This is something a little different than our usual stories. We don't own Star Wars! Enjoy!

Padmé looked at Anakin, her new husband, through the door of the bathroom in the hotel room they had rented for their wedding night. Husband. It sounded strange to it, and although she was scared of what could happen to him if someone found out that he had married her, namely being expelled from the Jedi Order, at the same time, it was finally sinking in that she really had a husband. It felt right somehow, even though it was so forbidden. She felt slightly guilty at not telling her parents, but it had happened so fast, and part of her didn't want to tell them. Padmé was a grown woman, a Senator and former Queen; she didn't have to ask their permission. Actually, Anakin had wanted to so that he could properly ask her father for her hand in marriage. She smiled at that. He was NOT the little boy that she had met ten years ago, but there was still a slight boyishness to his ideals and dreams.

She came slowly out of the bathroom in her silky blue nightgown, her brown curls hanging loose at her shoulders. Swallowing nervously, she watched as Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, removing his black boots. As he continued to take off other articles of clothing, she felt a tremble through her body from her head to her toes. She looked at his mechanical arm, and remembered when she first touched that hand. It had not felt the way she'd expected at all: cold, hard. Instead, it felt warm and gentle, comforting. Padmé cleared her throat after a moment or two of merely standing and watching, and Anakin raised his head. He'd obviously known she'd been standing there, but he smiled softly. "Are you ready for bed now?" he sounded a little uncertain, and Padmé tried to make light of the situation.

"I guess I don't fit the typical image of a senator you've had all these years," she teased, and he laughed.

"Definitely not," he replied, looking her up and down. "You look so soft."

"As I recall, you already told me something along those lines at the Lake Retreat," Padmé added with a giggle. He was just sitting on the bed looking at her in a way that made her feel like a true woman. She sat on the bed next to him and laid her hand on his leg.

"I've never…I mean I still have my…" she looked away, feeling almost foolish trying to explain that she still had her virginity and that she was scared to have her own husband see her naked. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, using his left hand to begin stroking her hair. "I like when you wear your hair down." He murmured, as he ran his fingers through her hair and began to kiss her lightly. The heat that rose through Padmé made all her fears vanish. She deepened the kiss, and he moaned softly. Anakin guided her head to the pillow and laid himself closely next to her, his mouth never leaving hers. His gentle kisses felt so good, and then suddenly, he stopped.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered as he wrapped his left arm around her body, bringing her close to him. Padmé was almost in shock. He was stopping. This was their wedding night, and he was cuddling her. Anakin was just playing with her, right? Surely he knew how much he was making her blood boil by pressing her so close to his naked chest; he was making her purposefully excited, wasn't he? She looked up at him, and saw his eyes closed as if he were actually going to sleep. A sudden fear welled up in her. He must have realized what she was talking about. Anakin had felt her fear and he wasn't going to make love to her because she had foolishly began to say that she was scared of him seeing her naked. She had to make sure he didn't think that.

"Anakin, I'm ok now. I'm ready." Anakin opened his eyes and looked at her quizzically.

"Ready? What are you ready for?" Anakin asked. Padmé looked at him incredulously when it hit her. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know. She could have kicked herself. Jedi were all virgins. She hadn't really thought about that. Being a Jedi, she wondered if he even knew how to have sex.

"For you to make love to me," she replied bluntly, watching for his reaction. He propped himself up on his mechanical arm.

"You really want to?" he asked, sounding both excited yet nervous. She couldn't believe it. Here she was, scantly clad in an outfit her friend had given her as a joke, and he was nervous about having sex. She let out a giggle.

"Well, you know…it's traditional for couples to have sex on their wedding night."

Anakin was quiet for a moment, clearly not familiar with this idea. "Oh…um…I…" he stuttered, and Padmé raised her body so she could stare into his eyes.

"You have no idea how to have sex, do you?" she asked, half-teasing, half serious. He blushed a little, but smirked.

"Not…particularly. You don't hear many stories about sex in the locker room where Jedi are concerned."

Padme gasped, sitting up. "Oh, is there a Jedi locker room?" she exclaimed excitedly, and Anakin blinked.

"Um, no. It was merely a joke."

"Oh, I see." Padme ran her fingers down his chest, and smiled. "Do you have any idea at all what sex is?"

He shrugged. "Well, I know a woman spreads her legs wide, and a man enters her, and there's a lot of movement going on. I think I can manage!"

Padmé quickly closed her legs, covering them protectively with her arms. "Well, there's certainly a lot more to it than that. There's a sort of…technique that goes into it, so that it doesn't well, hurt. Well, I can't say it doesn't hurt entirely…"

"You've had sex already?" he asked, looking abashed, and, as usual, slightly jealous. Padmé laughed.

"Only in my dreams, Ani." She teased, and he scowled.

"Oh? With who?"

She shrugged. "Well, you can only guess, mmmm?"

Anakin stared at her. "Oh." He paused. "Oh! You mean me!" he grinned, and she raised her arms.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "You've answered correctly! You've won free passage to Coruscant!"

Anakin stuck out his tongue. "Now you're just mocking me," he muttered, and Padmé shrugged.

"I'm sorry…you're a guy! I thought all guys knew about sex and how to have it."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I must have missed that one in the manual," he teased, and she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"I'm only teasing you," she whispered in his ear, and he kissed her forehead.

"I know," he replied, giving her one of his devilish smiles.

"We'll figure it out together," she promised huskily, her hand gently sliding across his stomach.

"Padmé," Anakin's soft voice made her stop. She looked at him, and his eyes seemed almost sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing something.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted reluctantly. "I do know how to have sex. There are certain things that you see and learn on Tatooine that you don't anywhere else." Padmé's heart wrenched at hearing Anakin's words.

"Whatever you saw on Tatooine Anakin-"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just…" he trailed off and looked at his hand, flexing his golden fingers. Realization hit Padmé, finally realizing why he was pretending to be so innocent.

"You're upset about your arm," Padmé finished for him.

"It feels normal to me. I have feeling and what not in my arm, but what about you? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Anakin's voice rose as he let his fears out. A slight smile graced Padmé's lips.

"Well," she began "there could be benefits of having a mechanical arm."

"Enlighten me," Anakin drawled.

"Assuming you already know this with your great Jedi wisdom, a woman needs to be excited for her to feel the greatest amount of pleasure. That's the true reason of foreplay."

"You're not seriously suggesting using the mechanical part of my fingers as a well, vibrator, are you?" Padmé looked at him pointedly. "You are." He said, looking at her with a whole new light.

"If you don't want to-" Padmé didn't get to finish her thought as her husband forced her against the bed again. Padmé gasped as Anakin, HER Anakin began to remove her gown. The way he looked at her body made her blush with a secret delight to see him so wild. His mouth began to slowly move from her mouth to her neck, to her chest, to each breast. Padmé moaned. She never imagined anyone could make her feel the way that she was feeling now. Anakin continued kissing every part of her body. He stopped and pulled down her undergarment, and his own pants, and, was he wearing boxers? It was their last barrier from completely touching skin to skin. Anakin's mouth kissed around her navel, and he brought his mechanical hand to the exact right spot…

Padmé awoke the next morning, feeling as though she were partially drunk. She lay naked on top of her husband, her lover. Her body wasn't as sore as she had expected. Anakin's gentleness had been amazing.

"Good morning." Anakin whispered, his eyes opening.

"You're awake," Padmé observed.

"I've been awake for some time watching you sleep and reveling in the feel of your body against mine. Last night was-"

"-amazing?" Padmé finished. Anakin smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

Anakin kissed her again, sliding off of the bed and making his way towards the bathroom. Padmé lay on her back for a little while, sighing softly. A smile crept over her lips as she heard the water running, and she closed her eyes. "Oh Ani," she whispered, hugging her pillow to her cheek.

She eventually got out of bed herself, walking out onto the patio to gaze over the lands of Naboo, watching as the sun cast a copper-tone glow. She breathed in the slightly chilly morning air, and listened as Anakin opened the door to the bathroom.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she told him sadly, and he joined her on the patio, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to either, Padmé. I'd love to just stay here forever with you." He rested his forehead against hers, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gave her one more kiss before bringing her back inside, so the two of them could dress for another day.

After they dressed and gathered their belongings, Padmé stood in the doorway with Anakin. He took her hand, and the two of them began making their way towards the hotel's front entrance. "I'll walk with you to the palace, and then I'll leave from there," he spoke, and she felt her heart crumbling with sadness. It was then, that she realized how hard it would be to keep this secret, because she would have to keep the pain of his absence to herself.

The familiar walk to the palace took even longer than normal, and Padmé wished it would never end. She stood on the steps before the large doors, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you," she choked, and embraced him tightly.

"You have no idea how much I'll miss you," Anakin replied. "But we'll be together again before you know it." He tried adding optimism. "And I'm sure the first words out of your mouth will be 'Bed. Now.'"

Padmé managed a laugh, but tears began to pour down her face. "You'd better believe it," she replied, and the two of them kissed again. "Good bye, Anakin. Go now, before you make it even more difficult. And please be safe."

He smiled. "Aren't I always?" he asked, and Padmé shrugged.

"Aren't you always…a little reckless? Yes. So please be safe, Ani. I don't want you back here with a metallic leg or…otherwise…next time."

Anakin grinned. "Well, what about a metallic…"

"No," she broke in, before he could finish.

"But you liked the vibrating metallic fingers," he teased. "What about…"

"Anakin, I said no! Now get out of here," she ordered, giving him a smack on the rump. However, she felt grateful that he had made their departure a little less sorrowful than it could have been. "I love you," she added, and he nodded, winking.

"I know." And she looked at him, her husband, her lover, her protector, as he gave a single wave, eventually disappearing from her view.

_The End._


End file.
